


i don't blame you for being you

by like_your_territory



Series: gawsten oneshots [5]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Awsten has red hair btw, Awsten's kind of unlikable at first, Awsten. isn't, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends, Geoff Otto and Jawn are hunters, M/M, Songfic, but it's so LONG for what i usually do like geez, for like a minute - Freeform, it's a vampire AU what do you expect, the vampire hunter falls in love with the vampire trope, there's blood because of course there is, this isn't written very well sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_your_territory/pseuds/like_your_territory
Summary: aka the vampire au loosely inspired by the allsc mv that nobody asked for but i wrote anyway. enjoy or whatever.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: gawsten oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	i don't blame you for being you

**Author's Note:**

> sup yall this one took a LONG time to get out. it was originally posted to wattpad in march, i took it down to rewrite it in june, and then started actually working on it again in late july. it's 5k words and i STILL wasn't able to fit in everything i wanted to. that being said, also check the notes at the end when you get there.

"You call yourselves hunters?" the kid scoffs, glancing between Geoff and his friends, who just stare at him in awe. Geoff really hopes he just has unusually pointy canines; he seemed to pack a pretty decent punch.

He rolls his eyes upon not receiving an answer. "Fucking amateurs," he snarls, "always fucking themselves over. Be more careful, for god's sake." He turns and gives the body on the ground a final kick before beginning to walk off.

"Next time, you be the bait," Otto says, clearly annoyed. It snaps Geoff out of his momentary shock.

"Wait!" he yells out, stoping the kid in his tracks. "What's your name?"

He slowly turns back to the group and flashes Geoff a devilish smile, showing off his fangs as well as his cocky demeanour. "Awsten," he replies. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Geoff, you uh... you were really good! We could, um..." His mind is racing, and he's still trying to catch his breath. He glances to Jawn. He's gonna get so much shit for this later. "We could really use someone like that!" Jawn immediately tries to interject, but Awsten's already talking again before he can.

"Really, now?" he retorts, taking a few steps in Geoff's direction. "Are you suggesting something, _Geoff_?"

Geoff's sweating. His palms are clammy and his mouth feels sort of dry. "I-I mean, if you wanna join us, then-"

Awsten laughs, almost bitterly. He stares Geoff dead in the eye, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Give me a place to sleep and you've got yourself a deal, pretty boy."

Geoff swallows thickly, his cheeks feeling warm. Why the hell is this kid having such an effect on him? Geoff doesn't know what it is, but there's just something oddly charming about him. He stands up, ignoring the ache in his limbs. "Uh... yeah. Yeah, I think we can work that out."

Awsten walks over to the car and swings open the passenger side door, ignoring Jawn and Otto's protests as he climbs in. Geoff gets in as well, sliding his key into the ignition. "Well," he says, twisting it harshly, the engine roaring to life. He turns to Awsten and smiles. "Welcome to the club, new blood."

✧•✧•✧

"Can I borrow another CD?"

Geoff grunts, just barely opening his eyes. He nearly has a heart attack upon seeing that Awsten's only a few inches away from his face. "Jesus Christ," he mutters, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just let me go back to sleep."

Awsten smiles, but something about it seems forced, Geoff just can't quite put his finger on what. "Okay, thanks," Awsten says, and Geoff watches as he stands up - he'd been crouching down beside Geoff's bed to stare at him, the weirdo - and leaves the room. Geoff sighs and turns onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how the hell he got into this situation. It wasn't hard to trace back, honestly; it was actually pretty damn easy.

A few months back, maybe four or five, Geoff had been out hunting with his friends. They'd only been at it for a few weeks prior, and they'd never encountered more than a single vampire at once. That being said, it's safe to say that they definitely bit off way more than they could chew that night. Otto and Jawn had been sitting in the back of the car, discussing bands and comic books and whatnot, pretty much anything they wanted, while Geoff stood back, ready to alert them of any attacks.

See, the problem was, they got ambushed pretty bad. They'd expected _maybe_ two vampires at the most, but of course, they ended up with five. They'd managed to knock down three on their own when Awsten came out of _nowhere_ and completely saved their asses. Geoff can't really remember much else that happened, just leading up to and after it.

Needless to say, Geoff ended up taking Awsten in after that. He was pretty beat up, covered in cuts and bruises that should've healed within minutes but ended up taking days. Geoff learned that he had basically been homeless, that his family and friends had abandoned him after he was turned. Not to mention that it happened against his will. So, Awsten became his roommate, and Geoff supplied him with everything he needed, save for the blood; Awsten insisted on feeding off of animals rather than humans. Anything else though, if he asked for it, Geoff would do his best to get it.

Geoff smiles tiredly as he hears the intro for Helena start playing; not a bad choice in his opinion. He just hopes they don't get a noise complaint. Logically, he knows they probably won't, since Awsten tends to be pretty responsible when it comes to keeping music at acceptable volumes, but there's still a part of him that's constantly worried for the worst. He closes his eyes and lets the music calm his mind, quietly humming along to certain parts.

It ends a few minutes later, and Geoff expects the next track to begin, but it never does. His thoughts don't linger on it. Awsten's probably just finally going to sleep, and Geoff figures he might as well get back to doing the same.

Just as he's drifting off again, he hears his door open followed by footsteps. He doesn't bother to look just yet, knowing it's probably just Awsten coming to ask if he could borrow yet another CD. Even if it got annoying over time, Geoff appreciates that he always asks first before using any of his things. It's a simple gesture, but it really does mean a lot.

He hears the floorboards creak, and then... sniffling? He looks over to the side of his bed, and there's Awsten, curled up on the floor with his knees pulled up against his chest, a blanket wrapped around his body. It's just about that last thing Geoff expected to see, and he can't say that he isn't at least a tiny bit shaken up by it.

"Awsten?"

Awsten looks up, bleary-eyed, but the expression on his face is cold, and if anything, just neutral. It doesn't match.

"Hey, you okay?" Geoff asks, sitting up. He moves over to make enough space for another person to sit down. "Here, come tell me what's up." Awsten reluctantly complies, climbing onto Geoff's bed, staring down at his hands.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he says, messing with his rings. He has a bunch, but he's only wearing three right now; a skull with star-shaped eyesockets on one hand, then two that look like eyes on the other. Geoff wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"That's okay, I get that."

Awsten swallows harshly. "You're not mad?" he asks, looking up at Geoff. A single tear slides down his cheek, but he doesn't bother to wipe it away just yet.

"What? No," Geoff replies. "Why would I be mad?"

"My parents used to get mad at me when I wouldn't tell them anything."

Geoff hasn't ever seen Awsten so vulnerable, and it's almost scary seeing him that way. He was always either angry or acting like he owned the goddamned world, and seeing such a stark contrast of that felt pretty disconcerting, to say the least. Geoff pulls him into a hug, and somewhat to his surprise, Awsten lets him.

"I don't wanna be a crybaby," Awsten whimpers, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. " _Fuck_ , I'm sorry."

"You're not a crybaby," Geoff says, "you're _human_. Sure, you've got fangs and have to drink blood and all that shit, but you haven't always been that way. You're not any less human now than you were before you were turned."

Awsten takes a deep breath. "I get nightmares about that," he says. "Being turned, I mean..."

Geoff's grip tightens involuntarily.

"I... usually it's fine. I'm always- always being held by my arms, surrounded by a bunch of people, and then I get bitten, and it always- it always _hurts so bad_. And then they drop me on the ground, and they leave me to fucking _die_. I don't know why, but... Geoff, tonight, you... they dropped me on the ground, but then you were standing over me, and you fucking _left_."

"Awsten, I wouldn't-" Geoff begins, but Awsten doesn't let him finish.

"But what if you did?" he asks. "What if you didn't have a choice? What if you wanted to help me, but you couldn't?" His words are slurring together, half from how fast he's trying to say them, and half from how hard he's crying. Geoff doesn't quite know how to respond, so he doesn't; he says nothing, opting to instead run his fingers through Awsten's cherry red hair.

"It's fucking terrifying," Awsten whispers. " _Especially_ with you there. I don't... I don't know what that _means_."

Geoff opens his mouth to respond, but there's someone knocking on the door before he can. "Shit," he whispers, grabbing his phone from his nightstand. He clicks on the screen, and sure enough, there's a myriad of missed texts and calls from Jawn just as he expected. Geoff really hopes him and Otto didn't do anything stupid; he really doesn't want to have to deal with any injuries right now, especially if it's going to take away time from making sure that Awsten's alright.

"What?" Awsten asks, voice cracking ever so slightly. "What is it?"

"Jawn," Geoff replies, quickly getting up. "Jawn's here. Do you just wanna hang in your room?"

"No," Awsten says, following Geoff. "I'll stick with you." Geoff nods then leaves his room, heading straight for the front door. Awsten trails right behind him.

Geoff opens up the door, relief washing over him when he sees that it's only Jawn standing there. Geoff greets him, then steps aside to let him come in. Awsten grabs onto Geoff's hand as he walks past, earning him a questioning look from Geoff, though he doesn't say anything. He just closes the door and makes his way over to the couch, where Jawn is already sitting.

"What's up with him?" Jawn asks as they two sit down, Awsten leaning against Geoff more than usual.

"Nothing that'd fucking concern you," Awsten snaps, his grip on Geoff's hand tightening. Geoff flashes Jawn an apologetic smile.

"Still hate me, huh?" Jawn asks, amused. "Whatever. So, Geoff. Otto and I were talking, and we were thinking about going hunting on Friday. He found a cemetery when he was out on a drive with Grace. Thought it'd be cool to check out. You in?"

"I'm not sure," Geoff says. He can feel Awsten relax slightly beside him. "I kinda just wanted to chill this weekend. We can still hang out though."

"Just wanna lay around with your blood-sucking boy toy, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Awsten demands, moving to stand up, but Geoff grabs his sleeve to keep him down.

"Oh, struck a nerve with that one, huh?" Jawn asks. Geoff knows he's only doing it for the sake of bothering Awsten, but that doesn't make it any less petty or rude. He's being a dick for the sole purpose of being a dick, and Geoff's really starting to get tired of his shit. "Wanna tear my throat out? Drink my blood until there's nothing left?"

"I didn't fucking ask to be like this!" Awsten yells, standing up.

"Awsten," Geoff tries, but it doesn't really do much of anything.

"I never wanted this! You treat me like the only thing I want to do is hurt and kill people, and I'm fucking tired of it! I'm not fucking like that! I just want to be normal!" Geoff finally manages to get him to sit back down again, and he instantly melds into Geoff's side, covering his face with his hands. " _I just want to be normal_!"

Geoff can handle Jawn being an asshole. Geoff knows why he treats vampires the way he does. He can respect the way that Jawn feels. But treating Awsten like shit when he's done absolutely nothing wrong, and on top of that, doing it while he's already not in a great place emotionally, isn't something he's going to let slide.

"Get out," he says darkly. "I'm not kidding. Go."

"Really? Has hell frozen over or some shit?" Jawn asks, a twinge of disgust in his tone. "Seriously, this has to be a fucking joke. I can't believe you're choosing _him_ \- a _vampire_ , the things we _hunt for sport_ \- over Otto and me. You're fucking insane."

"Jawn. I'm not gonna tell you again, get out."

"You know what? Fine. Completely ditch us, see if we give a fuck."

Jawn slams the door as he leaves, and Geoff can feel Awsten jump. He rakes his hands through his hair, sighing. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry-" Awsten starts, but Geoff shuts him up with a hug.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong," Geoff tells him. He makes a mental note to cuss out Jawn when he gets the chance. "He shouldn't have said that. _I'm_ sorry he made you upset."

"'s okay," Awsten says, hiding his face in the crook of Geoff's neck. "Not even your fault, anyway."

"I know, I just-" Geoff pauses. _I just care about you_. "He shouldn't talk to you like that."

Awsten huffs, wrapping his arms around Geoff. "I'm tired."

"Wanna go to bed, then?"

"Yeah."

✧•✧•✧

Geoff stares at the clock, watching as the bright red numbers change from 4:59 to 5:00. Awsten had gone to take a shower probably an hour ago by now, leaving Geoff alone with his thoughts. most of them were pretty boring, relating to the meaning of life and all that shit, but then there were the ones about Awsten. Geoff had seen an entirely new side of him tonight. Geoff wasn't sure what changed, what made Awsten cling to him for comfort this time and none of the others, but he did know that he was happy that Awsten even came to him at all. Geoff could get used to this version of him, honestly; soft and sweet. It's kind of cute.

Wait, cute? Geoff doesn't think Awsten is cute. He can't. Awsten is a vampire. Vampires aren't cute.

Then again, though, Awsten _is_ on his side. He hates vampires just as much, if not _more_ than Geoff does, even despite being one himself. And besides, he definitely acts human. Geoff had honestly just been trying to make him feel better earlier by telling him he's human, but maybe, he thinks, there's a bit more truth to his words than he originally thought. It takes more than just fangs and the need to drink blood to be a vampire, Geoff decides; that's only half of it. The other half is corrupt morals and unnecessary aggression.

Geoff glances to the door as he hears it open, watching Awsten walk inside. His hair is damp and messy, droplets of water dripping from the ends of the strands onto the hoodie he's wearing. Geoff recognises it as one of his own, mostly from the graphic. It's an old Sum 41 tour design. He remembers buying it at a show back in high school. Awsten looks pretty adorable in it.

Geoff tries to remind himself again that Awsten is a vampire, even despite having come to the opposite conclusion a few moments prior. Whether he likes it or not, he realises suddenly, he's falling for the boy, and probably has been for a while. He can only hope that Awsten's falling for him, too.

"Like what you see?" Awsten teases, a smirk on his face.

"What? No, no, you're just wearing my hoodie, and-"

Awsten just laughs. He makes his way over to the blanket nest he set up beside Geoff's bed and lays down, curling up in a manner that could rival a cat. He'd insisted on sleeping on the floor, explaining that he'd actually done it a few times before when he was particularly upset about something. If it makes him feel better, Geoff isn't going to deny him of it, obviously; he just wants Awsten to be able to sleep comfortably. 

Geoff turns onto his side, finally starting to feel tired. "Goodnight, Awsten."

"'Night."

✧•✧•✧

Geoff taps his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music, humming along. He's driving back from being out with Jawn and Otto after a pretty disappointingly uneventful night. What's My Age Again is playing loudly, flooding the car with noise, noise, noise, keeping him awake. He's tired; he picks up the takeaway cup and takes a quick sip of coffee, then places it back in the cupholder. He glances to the clock for just long enough to read 5:24am, then returns his eyes to the road.

" _And that's about the time she walked away from me_..."

Geoff turns into the parking lot for his apartment complex, scoring a pretty decent space. He gathers his things and pulls his keys out of the ignition, then climbs out and locks the car. He jogs up the few flights of stairs it takes to get to his floor, slowing down in the hallway. He makes it to his door and just as he slides the key into the lock, it crosses his mind that Awsten might be awake. He was asleep on the couch when Geoff left, but that could very well not be the case anymore.

He tries not to think about it too hard, pushing the door open. Awsten's sitting on the couch, thank god, but he's definitely not asleep. He's staring straight at Geoff, watching him carefully as he walks over.

"You left," Awsten states, almost frighteningly calm. Geoff can't tell if he's upset or not, but it's probably safe to assume he is. Awsten has his phone in one hand, gripping onto it tightly.

"I... I didn't think you were gonna wake up before I got back," Geoff says, sitting down beside him. "You could've called me, I mean-"

"I _did_ ," Awsten snaps. "I called you twenty different fucking times and sent you _god knows_ how many texts, and you didn't fucking _answer_." Geoff pulls out his phone, checking his screen. The notifications keep going and going and going as he scrolls through, an almost alarming amount.

"I didn't..." How the fuck did he manage to miss _all_ of them? He could understand maybe the first two or three, but-

"I woke up and I was by myself and it scared the hell out of me, I thought something happened to you," Awsten continues. "The least you could've done was fucking _tell me_. Or even just left a note or something." He tilts his head back, closing his eyes. Geoff takes a few steps closer, intending to sit down beside him, but his eyes shoot open. He covers his mouth and nose with his hand, wincing.

"No, don't- don't come over here, you smell like blood," Awsten manages to choke out, voice muffled by his hand. He looks... like he's in pain, frankly, eyebrows furrowed harshly, his whole body tense. "I- what the fuck, Geoff? Why do you- are you bleeding?"

Suddenly, Geoff is hyperaware of the bandages wrapped around his hand, covering the gash in his palm. The pain had subsided to nothing more than a dull ache, but he can feel the stickiness of the blood soaking through the cotton. He doesn't make a move to back away, though, much to Awsten's surprise.

"When was the last time you were able to feed?" Geoff asks. Awsten groans, rolling his eyes. 

"A week, probably," he mutters. "I don't know. It's not important."

"Awsten. That's not healthy, you can't just... not drink," Geoff begins, concern laced into his voice. "If you're living off of animals, you've gotta have something every couple days."

"You think I don't know that?" Awsten asks through clenched teeth. "I can't. I just- I can't do it. I fucking hate blood, and hurting things, and I just... I wanna be normal, okay? That's all I fucking want. I'm tired of this shit."

"Just bite me," Geoff suggests. "Then you don't even have to leave the apartment."

"Are you _crazy_?!" Awsten asks, incredulous. "I don't wanna hurt you! There are so many fucking things that could go wrong, you know that? You could fucking _die_. Jesus Christ, you're treating this like it's nothing."

"Look, if I have to deal with an annoying pain in my neck for a couple of days to keep you healthy, I'll do it. I really don't mind, dude."

Awsten's fangs are starting to hurt. He can almost feel it; Geoff's warm blood coating his tongue, sliding easily down his throat. He craves that feeling, but he can't drink from Geoff. He can't hurt him. He won't.

Will he?

Geoff watches as the red begins to bleed into Awsten's irises, taking another step forward. He's never seen it happen so close up before, and he finds it pretty satisfying to watch, especially considering the colours don't match completely. His left eye is noticeably more pink, and it takes a few seconds for Geoff to make the connection to his heterochromia. "Your eyes are shifting."

Awsten shoots Geoff a death glare. "Fuck off."

"Bite me and I will," Geoff says, and Awsten seriously contemplates it for a moment; if nothing else just to shut him up. His self-control is slipping further and further away with every passing second, and the idea of biting Geoff is getting increasingly more appealing. He knows he shouldn't, and god, he hardly even wants to, but the only thing running through his head is _blood blood blood blood blood_ _blood blood_ and he can barely take it.

"Do you have a fucking deathwish or something? Is that what this is?" Awsten asks. "Or do you just really like pissing me the hell off?" He closes his eyes and grabs at his hair, trying to distract himself. The ache in his fangs keeps getting worse, and the scent of blood is getting stronger due to his heightened senses. He really can't hold back much longer, and if things keep going how they are now, Geoff's going to end up pinned against the wall. "Fuck."

"If you want to, you can, it's okay," Geoff continues. Never in his life would he have thought he'd _literally_ be _asking_ a vampire to bite him, yet here he was. "Seriously. I just want you to be comfortable."

Awsten doesn't reply. Deafening silence falls over them, thick and heavy, neither of them saying a word or moving an inch. It stretches on for what seems like hours, though logically, Geoff knows it can't be more than a minute or two. Awsten looks conflicted, jaw set harshly, eyebrows furrowed as he tugs at his hair. 

"Okay," Awsten says finally, his entire body relaxing. His voice is steady, surprisingly enough. He doesn't look scared, or nervous, or really _anything_ , anymore, just bored, maybe. His usual confidence seems to be back as he motions for Geoff to come over.

Geoff feels vulnerable, to say the least, as he walks over to the couch and sits down next to Awsten. He watches as the red hue of Awsten's eyes brightens, looking sharper. Awsten smiles darkly, displaying his fangs, and traces a finger along Geoff's jawline.

Next thing Geoff knows, Awsten is sitting in his lap, straddling him. The only thought he seems to be able to form is _holy shit holy shit holy shit_. Awsten stares into his eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly. "You're entirely sure?" he asks, and the only thing Geoff can do in response is nod.

Awsten leans down, right below Geoff's ear. "Good," he whispers, sending a shiver down Geoff's spine as well as amplifying the _holy shit_ feeling by ten thousand. He knows voluntarily allowing a vampire to drink your blood is seen as a sort of... _intimacy_ thing, but Jesus Christ, he didn't expect this. He braces himself as Awsten's barely parted lips make contact with his skin. Slowly, he feels Awsten's fangs sink into his flesh.

"Fuck," Geoff groans. The pain is searing. It's red hot, feeling like molten metal had been poured onto his skin and is now flowing through his veins. Geoff's had his fair share of injuries, from paper cuts to moderate stab wounds, but this can't even _compare_ to anything else.

That only half of it, though. He could also _feel_ his blood draining from his body.

If Geoff had to describe the sensation to someone - which he'd probably end up having to do, there was no way he would be able to hide this from Jawn and Otto, who were bound to ask questions - he'd liken it to having blood drawn, but on a much, _much_ larger scale. It's only been a few seconds when he starts feeling lightheaded, and only a few more before he's fully expecting to pass out. He can't even _think_ , the only thing he can focus on is the sharp ache in his veins.

And then it's over, the pain is mostly gone and Awsten's pressing a kiss to the brand new marks on his neck before ultimately pulling away, and Geoff's head is spinning because _holy fuck_. He's tired and sweating and dizzy and maybe even a bit turned on. Awsten's watching him intently, blood dripping from his lips, and then he _licks it away_ , and dear god, Geoff should _not_ find that as hot as he does.

"I, um..." Awsten's eyes cast downwards for just a second before he instead turns to look at the empty space on the couch beside them. His cheeks are a soft shade of pink and Geoff can hardly believe his eyes. He's embarrassed. Awsten. Embarrassed. Geoff never thought he'd see the day.

"Your, uh, hands, are..." Awsten begins, his blush getting darker. He clears his throat awkwardly. "Warm."

"My hands?" Geoff asks. It takes a second for him to realise he's gripping onto Awsten's sides. "Oh, right, sorry-"

"No no, it's... it's fine." Awsten turns to Geoff again and winces, leaning back a bit. "You're still bleeding."

"Oh," Geoff says, and there's a beat of silence before he speaks again. "Shit, I should clean that up." He lets go of Awsten, who bites back a small sound of protest. He likes the feeling of Geoff's hands on him, even if he wants to deny it, even if he doesn't want to think about the reasons why. "Can you-?" Geoff trails off, but Awsten knows what he's getting at.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Yeah, uh..." He climbs off of Geoff's lap, leaving him free to get up. "Sorry. Do you need help? Like, with disinfecting it or whatever? It's kind of a hard spot to reach." He's not too keen on cleaning wounds, but it's his fault that it's even there. The least he can do is help get it on its way to healing.

"If you don't mind," Geoff says. He stands up, looking a bit disoriented for a second, then heads for the bathroom. Awsten hops up as well, trailing right behind him. He watches as Geoff pulls out a first aid kit and a bottle of peroxide, then sets them out on the counter. He opens up the first aid kit and takes out a few cotton rounds, then glances over to Awsten, who's watching nervously. "You know what to do, right?"

"Uh..." Awsten's eyes scan over everything on the counter. "I... think so?" Geoff chuckles, shaking his head. He douses a cotton pad in peroxide and hands it to Awsten, who looks up at him tentatively.

"Just wipe all the blood off," Geoff instructs, turning to face him and lean back against the edge of the counter. "It's gonna keep bleeding, but try to get rid of all the shit that's drying."

Awsten nods, reaching up to press the cotton pad to Geoff's neck, cringing as the blood starts fizzing. He moves closer to get better access, and Geoff tilts his head to the side which helps too. Once he's done, he steps back, waiting for his next directions.

"Okay, so, take some gauze and tape it on," Geoff says, pointing to the first aid kit. "That'll help the blood to clot instead of just run all over everything. Then just a normal bandaid on top. There should be one in there that's big enough to cover the whole thing." Awsten does as he's asked, gently running his thumb over the bandaid after he sticks it down. He expected to feel a lot more dread after biting Geoff, but it never came; just a wave of euphoria and satisfaction in levels he didn't know were possible.

Awsten looks up at him, and he's staring straight back. Geoff's eyes flicker down to Awsten's lips for just a second, so brief he almost misses it. Awsten's hand trails up to his jaw experimentally.

The words ring out in his head over and over, echoing in his mind. _Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him, kiss him, kiss him, kiss him, kiss him_...

Awsten tilts his head up and leans closer, their noses almost touching. His eyes flutter shut, and he waits. He feels Geoff's breath on his face, warm and steady against his skin. Awsten's leaving it up to him. He can take the lead if he wants to.

Geoff closes the gap between them.

Awsten lets out a small, slightly startled noise - he wasn't expecting Geoff to respond so fast - but quickly recovers, kissing back desperately. Geoff's hands land on his hips again, pulling him forward until their bodies are flush. It's intoxicating, flooding Awsten's mind completely. He's only had a taste and he's already addicted.

It doesn't register in his brain that he's being pushed toward the wall until he's already pinned up against it, his free hand ending up on Geoff's neck, fingertips pressing into his skin. He needs _more more more_ , and the second Geoff makes a move to deepen the kiss, Awsten's lips are parting with zero hesitation. Geoff's tongue slides into his mouth, and it sends him reeling all over again.

He's kissed girls before, he's had girlfriends. None of this is new to him, except for the very obvious fact that Geoff isn't a girl, but it feels so much _different_ somehow. He's never gotten a rush like this, and he's sure as hell never wanted to keep going. With all his past girlfriends, he usually just wanted to get it over and done with. This is different. He's doing it because he _wants_ to, not because he feels obligated to, and god, it makes the whole experience so much more enjoyable.

Geoff breaks away a few moments later, breathing heavy. Awsten lets out a small, only slightly embarrassing whine, already missing the feeling of Geoff's lips on his own. He knows, logically, that they both really needed to catch their breath - hell, his breathing is even more laboured than Geoff's is - but that doesn't take away from the fact that he wants more.

"Fuck," Geoff says, letting out a breathy laugh. "Jawn's gonna be _pissed_."

"You're gonna tell him?" Awsten asks. He feels like he should be more alarmed by that than he is.

"It'll be worse if I don't. And besides, I'm not one to keep secrets."

Awsten nods, but he can't shake the feeling of dread he gets from the idea of Jawn knowing about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Start date: 7/29/2020  
> Finish date: 9/13/2020  
> BEFORE ANYONE ASKS no this is not over. i have this AU so fleshed out in my head that i feel like i'd be doing everyone (myself included) an injustice by not turning it into something more. i'm seriously thinking about turning this into an actual full-length fic, i already have a general storyline laid out and stuff, so lmk what yall think about that. also ik i made jawn a total dick it wasn't on purpose he's a sweetheart irl jawn ily


End file.
